Watch Your Back
by iluvaqt
Summary: by Teris Xenite & iluvaqt. Complete. Post 'Fuhgeddaboudit': Alec let it slip for a second and ate canvas. He wasn't about to let her get off without payback but just what would he do?
1. The Guilty Party

**Watch Your Back**   
A Collaboration   
By Teris Xenite and iluvaqt

**Disclaimer:** We own none of the characters mentioned. Don't sue...please. It's pointless, unless you want free undergraduate counselling from Teris Xenite, or a bean bag from iluvaqt. We love your show, and mean this as a compliment. Please do take it as one. 

**Teris Xenite's Note:** Co-authoring this story has been a very cool experience for me. I remember when this little story was just a passing comment in a chat, and look at it now. iluvaqt is by far the best friend an author ever had, and some how she always knows just what to say. Be it when to offer encouragement, or constructive criticism she's always there. It was awesome writing this with someone so wonderful, and I sincerely hope you enjoy it. One thing we share, the more reviews, the faster we write. 

**iluvaqt's Note:** Co-authoring is a blast, all should try it. Teris is the best soundboard and I will quote her, 'two heads are definitely better than one'. Hope you guys love reading this as much as we had fun writing. Review and you'll definitely get an update. 

* * *

**Chapter One: The Guilty Party **

Alec wanted to pound the cold mat under his skin. He wanted to pound it so hard that it would stretch and leave permanent imprints of his fists in the canvas. He moved his head enough to watch as she climbed out of the arena and walked way. He watched her retreating back with a mix of anger, hate, sadness and frustration. You could say he was a mess in more ways then one. His body ached but his nether region pained him the most. He didn't want to move, any movement at this point would only hurt more. Just a few more seconds, then the fierce throbbing would ease. 

He closed his eyes, drowning out the overhead lights, retreating inside he blocked the crowd and made the shouts and cheers disappear to a tiny echo heard in the far distance of his mind. 

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this chance for months." She was circling him, anger plastered on her features, determination marking her stance. "Yeah, well, see, you're just a girl, and so--" So much for hoping to get out of this by claiming chivalry. He let the blow hit him, not bothering to retaliate. He almost hoped they'd disqualify her for that, he really didn't want to fight her. "Should've known you'd cheat." Maybe the fairness angle would work…come on Max. I don't want to fight you. "This is for been a pain in the ass." He didn't throw a punch back, he didn't even block. Why? Blocking didn't take much effort and it certainly helped to stop you getting a nosebleed. He kept watching her. 

The more he looked, the more her saw a woman in pain. An enormous amount of pain, pain he caused. He couldn't hurt her more than he already had. Sure he convinced himself that the virus wasn't his fault. But what about everything else? He used the money she'd needed to get the cure, he had tried to kill Joshua, he'd been the one to use all the time she had when she was virus free. If he didn't keep getting in the way, getting in trouble or causing trouble. Who knew, maybe she would have gotten a cure by now. 

The blows kept coming. Still he couldn't find the will to hit her back. Even as he gave denials for every charge she rattled off, he knew that everything she was saying was true, he'd been there, done that. He deserved everything she was throwing at him. "And this is for every stupid thing you'll do next." POW… okay now it was really starting to bite. His lip was bleeding, his left eyebrow was split and his chest and stomach felt like one massive bruise. She was still blazing mad and she looked like she was gonna start up again. What could she possibly come up with now? 

Still seething, she was about to round on him again when he finally cracked. He intercepted the kick she threw at him, much to Normal's delight. He punched her...not nearly as hard as he could have by any means though. As much as he was willing to take blame for what he'd done...he wasn't quite willing to let her continue beating him for things he hadn't done. Enough was enough. She wasn't totally blameless either. "My turn bitch." It just slipped out. Did he say it? Yep, from the look on her face, he said it all right. Now what? 

"What did you say?" Did she need him to spell it out? Okay maybe she did. He was definitely right in assuming she had a huge aggression problem. Now that he thought about it some more, what did trying to kill Joshua have to do with her? He'd already apologized and tried to make it up to Josh a hundred times over. The virus deal wasn't his fault and he'd paid her back all the money he owed. The fact that Logan and her still weren't 'gettin' busy' wasn't his problem. The fact that he felt sorry about the whole situation didn't give her the right to whack the crap out of him either. 

He started to say it slowly, so she got the point. He watched as she got more and more furious with each passing letter, he got to 'I' and she distracted him. Damn her, she knew his weakness. Damn himself for being the idiot to actually look. He got to say 'C' and only glanced around for less than a split second to try and catch a glimpse of the 'topless chick', no such luck. He got hammered hard in the groin. The pain brought stars to his eyes and sent lightening bolts through his entire pelvic area. He withheld from grabbing his nether region as he went down to his knees and then face first to the thick canvas. 

So why had he let her do it? He was just as fast as she was, just as strong and a fighter all the same, maybe even better since he'd been in this arena before. To his knowledge this was her first fight. He could have pounded her if he wanted but he hadn't. He had let her win. Sure if they'd both been fighting fair, it would have been a tough match. Rightly, he wasn't sure who would have won, although he'd like to think it would have been him. 

Normal leant down to help him up. Shrugging him off, he pushed himself off the floor and stood up. Strengthening slowly, he cringed as his muscles stretched over his wounded regions. Walking slowly out of the ring, he cleaned himself up in the dressing rooms before leaving the venue and going home. The money that Mia had shoved at him as he left hadn't helped. Right now he was hurting, and all he wanted was to wait for the physical wounds to finish repairing themselves. Then he wanted to drown the pain her words had called up with one of the many liquor bottles he kept around. 

He didn't even waste time patching himself up. He just stripped off his gear and climbed into the shower. Allowing the hot water soothe his body, he let the water wash way all the sweat, blood and dirt from his broken body. He was so absorbed in his wallowing that his ears didn't pick up the distinct click of a door opening and closing. Not even the soft footsteps approaching the bathroom door. 

Max knocked on the door of Alec's apartment and waited for several long moments for him to answer. When he didn't come to the door she pulled out her trusty lock picks and was inside in far less than a moment. She stepped inside and looked around for him. Part of her wondered why she was here. After all he wasn't hurt that badly, and X5s were designed to heal quickly. Then again, she wasn't hurt that badly either. Maybe that was why she was here. 

Not that she hadn't expected to win...after all, she had months of pent up anger on her side. But she hadn't expected for him to be reluctant to fight her, and she surely hadn't expected for him to stand there passive under a barrage of blows. He'd finally hit her back when it had become obvious that she wasn't gonna quit, but even then he hadn't put the full force he was capable of behind it. Thinking back she realized that he hadn't lifted a finger against her, while she was naming off things that he'd already done. It was only when Normal encouraged him, and she'd started in on future mistakes that he had started to fight her. 

But still, he called me a bitch, that makes what I did justified right? And she heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Original Cindy say, 'And you're denying that you've been a bitch ever since you met him?' Well yeah, but he…well there was the whole breeding partner thing. 'Which wasn't his fault, and if I remember correctly he covered your ass on that.' Ok, so what about the virus? 'That's on Manticore. 100%.' But...but... 'Come on Max...admit it. You're being bitchy towards him cause he looks like Ben.' 

That thought sobered her, as the truth finally sunk in. Oh shit. I am being a bitch, just because he looks like Ben. Because I want him to be Ben but he's not, he's Alec. Finally the sound of the shower running beat though her introspection. Wait, that's been running since I got here. I wonder if he's ok. She had no idea how long it took for an X5 to heal from the kind of fight they'd just had. Especially that last hit of hers. She had to admit, that had been a low blow. 

She listened to the shower run a few minutes more. She was starting to get worried. It had taken her about a half hour to get over here, and he'd left before she had. The shower had been running since she'd gotten there, making her wonder if she hadn't hurt him more than she'd thought. Oh...going in the shower to check on Alec, something I so totally don't want to do. I'll give him five more minutes in there, and then I'll check on him. 

Five minutes later, she had paced, she had fretted, and come damn close to punching a hole in his wall. All of this, and the shower was still running, almost mockingly in the background. Ok...I'll knock and ask if he's ok first. I can do that right? Just pick up your hand, and knock on the door. Come on Max, you can do it. She walked over to the door and knocked quickly. Now that wasn't so hard, was it? "Alec, are you ok?" Her voice came out sounding far less confident than she would have liked. 

Alec stood under the spray, letting it pound him much like Max had a short while ago. The warm steady beat of it on his back and shoulders was comforting as his body healed itself. The cuts on his face were mostly healed, and his bruises had already begun to fade. The aching in his groin had passed from mind numbing agony to a slight tenderness. I never thought I'd be saying this. But thank you Manticore. This is one time I'm glad I'm not a normal human male. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his bathroom door, and Max's question. Well what do ya know? The ice bitch has a heart after all. And could it be? She almost sounds ashamed of what she's done. Who'd have thought? "Oh I don't know Max...Maybe you should come kiss it better?" He waited for the sputtering to commence, he grinned in satisfaction a moment later. He turned the water off and grabbed his towel. He dried off, then wrapped the towel around his waist before opening the door to face her. 

"Yes Max, I'm fine. I'm a big boy and a soldier at that, I've had suffered worse. I assure you I'll live, much to your annoyance. So now that you've eased your guilty conscience, feel free to leave so I can get very thoroughly drunk."   


* * *

Ok, like the note says...please review! 

Wanna catch up with us off site? 

Try : 

iluvaqt@hotmail.com   
or   
terisxenite@hotmail.com 

Thanks for reading.   


  



	2. The Game Begins

**"Watch Your Back"**  
A Collaboration by Teris Xenite & iluvaqt 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   
**Authors' Notes:** Sorry you guys have been left without an update for so long. We've both been given a large dose of RL and writing has been put on the backburner for awhile. We hope that the next chapter won't be so long in coming. :) As usual, feedback is most appreciated. 

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Game Begins**

"Are you going to move or am I going to have to get physical?" Max looked even more flabbergasted now than she had before. 

"I...you...argh-" she growled, her eyes narrowing and her usually pretty face scrunched in a scowl. "If you had fixed the fight like I told you-"

Alec laughed, he laughed so hard his stomach hurt. She was so self-centered that she probably didn't even realize what she was saying. "Just get over it Max. Tell the honest truth, come on, we all know you wanted to kick my ass in that arena. And you loved every minute of it, so save your breath and just go." 

She huffed and fumed when he pointed to the door, she turned on her heal and left. Slamming the front door in her wake.

"...fixed the fight like I told you," he mimicked, that was her problem. "Ha, maybe if you had've 'asked nicely' I would have obliged." But that's just it, it was all, "Do it Alec!" or "I'll kick your ass if you screw up" or "I'll tell Normal and he'll can your ass." It was always a never ending list of orders, demands or threats. He was so plain sick of it. 

The wheels in his mind began to turn. Max needed to be taught a lesson, there was no doubt about that. But how? He liked Joshua, Original Cindy and Sketchy, and as much as he hated to admit it he had a sorta grudging respect for Logan. So using the people in her life against her wasn't an option. Hmmm...valued possessions? Her bike? No, there would be no way in hell she'd ever forgive him for that, and he might need her help again someday. Better keep it on a level that groveling could fix, if need be. 

The other question he had to consider in planning all this, was what did he want from Max? Despite what most people would think, he didn't want physical retribution. He knew that in a real, no holds barred match, he'd kick her's ass. He had ten years of training on her, and he out weighed her in sheer strength and speed. Those were just the facts, and while Max wasn't aware of the way things were, he was. He'd always held back when they'd fought, knowing that it would be far to easy for him to push too far or grasp too tight and hurt her unintentionally. 

No he didn't want physical retribution. He could understand the physical part of what she'd done. She'd had a mission, and kicking his ass was the way to achieve her objective. Even the low blow of kicking him below the belt was understandable. It just showed that she was intimidated by his strength and prowess, and that she didn't think that she could beat him any other way. But it was adding insult to injury, with his laundry list of sins while she did it. He wanted an apology for that, for starters.

She was haughty and self righteous, and he wanted to address that as well. He considered carefully for a moment. It wasn't that he wanted to be acknowledged as all knowing or superior, but respect for him and his abilities would be nice. He didn't want her to be subdued and cowed around him, like she would have been at Manticore under his command. He liked her fiery sprit too much to want to see her broken. He enjoyed their verbal sparring matches, but he could do without the genuine venom that accompanied her insults.

Ok, so I want an apology, respect, and maybe even friendship? He smiled as he thought of that. Yeah, I can do that. No problem at all.

Walking to the bench near the kitchen arch, he poured himself a drink. Leaning back on the counter, he began to plan his next move. First, he'd need to figure out how to trigger a total recall. If he was going to make her squirm, he'd need sympathy to work in his favor. Normal and Sketch would be easy targets, OC would be a tough cookie, best leave her out of the plan for now. Pulling out his cell from his jacket pocket, he dialed.

"Better be good, I'm watching a game."

Alec smirked and sat down on the sofa. "Normal, you'd probably never believe it, but I've never had my ass handed to my by anyone. I mean it, never. So you can imagine what an bitch it is, to get kicked by Max." He waited, hearing nothing but silence on the other end, he began to wonder if Normal was even awake. It was close to midnight.

"...ah, Alec? Did I give you a ride home?"

Alec grinned, "Yeah, you did. About an hour ago. I swear, if I see her next century, it'd be too soon. She's got serious aggression problems. I'm telling you, Normal. It's not healthy."

"Son, you're telling me. I know. Believe me, I know. Original Cindy assures me that Max is seeing someone. Says it's work related stress, or some such psychological baggage."

"After tonight I don't think she'll be showing much...AH, argh!"

"What? Are you okay?"

Alec could hear the concern in his boss' voice. "Arghhh, that kills. Listen..." He opened his jaw wide, dislocating it with a sharp push of his index finger, _Crack, click_. He then snapped it back into place and moved his jaw, massaging the side of his mouth with one hand. "She dislocated my jaw, but believe me that's not what hurts most at the moment."

There was a long pause on the line and Alec could just imagine the look of pain on Normal's face. "That young missy has no respect...I'm sorry, Alec. Listen, you take it easy. I'll send Sketchy by in the morning, he can deliver your pay. Don't worry about work, take as long as you need."

"Thanks, buddy. I'll be back on my feet in no time, just need to restore feeling down there. It's kinda scary ya know. Wondering if I'll be fully functional or not. Just tell Max, I don't hold it against her, but seriously, the girl's got issues."

Normal repeatedly reassured him that everything would be under control and that he'd have a word to Max despite his protests. Alec smiled. Just as he'd anticipated, Normal had reacted just as he'd planned. He cradled the phone in his palm and tapped his fingers on his leg. Task one accomplished, task two in progress.

~*~*~*~

Max strolled into Jam Pony, right on time. Stretching lazily, she headed straight for her locker. Through the bustle and her preoccupation, she didn't notice Normal attempt to call her. She walked right by the dispatch desk and narrowly missed a daring employee ride down the ramp from upstairs.

"Hey!" the rider yelled. Before noticing it was Max, he almost hit. "Oh sorry, didn't see you," he spluttered.

"No problem," Max shrugged. "Just a tip though, you shouldn't be riding. Normal'll go ape over it."

"Ah, right," the guy muttered before racing off, thinking that Max might suddenly change her mind and kick his ass. He'd seen her take the guys countless times before, he wasn't waiting around to experience it for himself.

She walked the few short paces to her locker, and was about to yank the door open when she noticed something sticking out of the grill.

Pulling out the crumpled piece of paper, she smoothed it and read the note.

_"Watch your back, because I'll be watching yours..."_ was scrawled across the middle in neat script. The ink used, stood out red as blood.

Her jaw set in a firm line, she rounded the end of the locker bay and headed for the row, two aisles down. _If this is his idea of a joke, I'll show him who's laughing._ Stopping at his locker, she was surprised to find it empty of it's usual Alec junk. The only contents, was his spare riding jacket and his Jam Pony satchel.

Thinking it could very well have been Sketchy who played the prank, or was at least in on it. She scanned the room for him. No sign of him either. As a last resort, she binned the note, put it's contents in the back of her mind and approached Normal. Maybe he could explain the absence of his two most irresponsible staff.

"Hey Normal. Seen Alec this morning?"

"Well, well, if it isn't the Curvaceous Killer," Normal quoted. Adjusting his mic, he dropped his clipboard on the bench and eyed her suspiciously. From his point of view there was no remorse, not even a twinge of guilt in her countenance. That worried him to know end. Did the girl have no heart at all?

Max looked surprised for a moment, then realized that Alec must have spilled the beans and given Normal total recall. It took her a moment to figure out how to handle the situation and in by that time, Sketchy rode up.

"Signed and delivered. By the way, he's in bad shape, Normal. His eye's the size of a mini football and his arm's in a sling. He could barely sit up."

Normal looked uncomfortable, and tried to shoo Sketchy away, but not before Max could interrupt. 

"Who's worse for wear?"

"Alec. Normal sent me to check on him and deliver a package. Looks like he got hit by a truck or somethin'."

Normal gave Max a dirty look, "It was no truck, Sketchy. Now move it, bip bip bip, these packages aren't gonna deliver themselves."

After Sketchy moved out of earshot, he turned back to Max would was still lingering near the cage. "You, I don't want to see for the rest of the day. With the stunt you pulled yesterday, it'll be a miracle if my golden boy, is up to riding by next week. That means one man short, and don't even try to say, you've got plans. All these need to be delivered, pronto." He pushed a huge pile packages in her direction, careful to keep himself out of arms length.

Max smiled sweetly and reached for the packages. "Sure Normal, anything you say. And by the way, before you start spouting one of those, 'you should be more of a _lady_' speeches. Tell Alec, he needs to be more of a _man_ first."

Her point made, she stalked in the direction of her bike, leaving Normal staring after her.

  


* * *

Catch us on:

terisxenite@hotmail.com

or 

iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

Thanks for reading. :) 


	3. The Watcher

**"Watch Your Back"**  
by: terisxenite@hotmail.com and iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**Author's notes:** Teris and I have gotten really busy with everyday life lately and fanfic doesn't have the same amount of attention as it used to. Please don't give up on us though, this story will get finished. I don't have an official beta either, so if you've got skills, I'll welcome you.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Watcher**

Max looked at her pager for the eight time that day. "Sheesh, you'd think he'd have someone else to nag besides me." Stopping near an old, run down building, she leaned her bike against a rail and clipped the lock in place. Now, if she could just find a phone. Side stepping all the muddied papers and scattered garbage littering the street she headed for a small café. Before she got through the door, a young woman stopped her.

"I'm sorry, miss, but we're closed."

Tilting her head thoughtfully, Max pointed to the door. "Says there you're open till 5. It's only 3.40 by my clock."

The woman wasn't budging. "Boss has to leave early."

"I'll be two seconds, I swear. I just need to use the pay phone," Max pleaded.

"Use the one round the block," the woman supplied, before slamming the door in her face.

Max stood there seething. If there weren't for a door and her rational standing between them, she'd have no qualms giving the woman a real piece of her mind and then some. After two non-deliveries, three earfuls from Normal over one hugely disgruntled pest lover and a minor run-in with Chevy, she was coming to the end of her sanity.

"Why today?" Ditching riding, she joggled to the end of the street and took the corner without looking. Her foot catching a hole in the badly cracked cement, she went down hard. She groaned and pushed up on her hands. Max quickly drawing her knees up and stood, not wanting to mingle with the disease invested territory, than she already had. Dusting her jacket and pants, she looked up. At the end of the alley way she could see the entrance of a church. A big sandstone church with stained, heavy Oakwood doors.

Shaking her head, assuring, she took sure steps forward. It was a long time ago, he asked you to do it. You know you had to. You both did. So why can't I forgive myself for it? Wondering why old ghosts were resurfacing now, she reached the end of the alley and went straight for the phone.

"Your minion from Sector 9, checking in." She paused, waiting for the onslaught. 

"Oh, now this would be the 'miss' that can't even deliver a package without killing a customer's pet." 

"Give me a break, Normal. Like you wouldn't have kicked the rat if it'd be crawling all over your shoe!"

"Not out a second story window."

"It landed in the dumpster. And the guy found it fine anyway." 'Not that he couldn't have found at least a dozen replacements crawling around the building,' she wanted to add. "Look I haven't got all day, and like you don't need to remind me, no work, no pay."

"Pick-up, Sector 4, Yessler Market..."

"That's miles from here! It's nearly 4 o'clock, I'll never make my appointment," she moaned.

"And I'm really sorry," Normal said sarcastically. "Now bip. You need to drop it at South Market, before 6."

He cut the line before her scream. "Ahhh! Why?" she asked, looking skyward. Just then she felt a cool gust of wind gush past her. She withheld the urge to cry. At least when she showed up late to Logan's tonight, she'd have a very good excuse. Last minute run, and drop off, not to mention being stuck in the rain.

Did she say rain? Scratch that, it turned out to be a freak storm. Genetically engineered or not, it should be illegal to continue riding if your backside couldn't stay on the seat. She was even having trouble keeping her feet to the petals. Reaching her destination, she jumped off her bike and ran toward the back walkway of the market. The place was mostly deserted and even if someone did try and make off with her wheels, they'd be going so slow, she'd able to kick their ass twice before they'd even made a full rotation.

Trying to shake off some water, she called out, "Hello?" Most of the stalls were already shut. A couple others down the far end were packing up; hurriedly covering their tables and stalls from the downpour. Before she could start toward them, a man dressed in a heavy raincoat appeared in front of her.

"Jam Pony messenger?" he asked.

His voice come out muffled and Max couldn't really see his eyes, his black wide brim hat was pulled low over his brow. In the non-existent light, she could make out a pale complexion and slightly hollowed cheekbone. His breath reeked of cigarettes mixed with something else, something foul that she didn't even want to take a guess at. "That'd be me. Please sign here and thank you for using Jam Pony." Max collected the parcel and after the man scribbled on her signature sheet. She turned to leave.

The man grabbed her arm. Instinctively, she threw her arm loose. Her elbow connected with the man's jaw and he howled in pain. Turning to face him she noticed a slight trickle of blood out of the corner of his mouth. 

"I was just supposed to tip you," he grumbled. Throwing a dollar bill at her, he hurried away holding his injured jaw.

"Sorry!" she yelled after him. Bending to collect the note, she saw something white that stood out against the dark pavement. Her face paled as she recognized it as a blooded tooth, or part of one. How could she have hit him that hard? She rubbed her elbow, as if to remember the contact, but she didn't feel anything at all. What's happening, why is everything pointing back to that day? Why now? Looking up she noticed that the market was now deserted. Shaking her head slowly, she walked back the way she came. 

"Hey, you." A familiar voice said.

She'd heard that voice before, usually followed by, 'love'. It was that Steelhead, Eddie, and by the numerous numbers of footsteps she heard, he had his cronies with him.

"I thought you'd learned your lesson, love," Eddie said, as Max turned to look at him. "You're kind are not welcome 'round 'er." 

"The job sometimes requires you to do things you'd rather not, places you'd hate to go, people you'd love not to see..." 

"Ay boss, maybe we should teach 'er that pretty mouths aren't wanted here," Birdie - the blue haired crony - said eagerly.

"It's smart mouths, you idiot," the dark crony, slapped him across the back of the head.

"Shut up, the both of you. Missy here needs to be taught a lesson. And with GI Joe out of the picture, I think we'll get through to you this time," Eddie gave her a sick grin, before revealing his newly crafted claws. "How 'bout we start with a new look?"

Max pulled a face and went into a defensive stance. "Come and get me." When Eddie lunged for her, she quickly sidestepped and whacked him on the side of the head. He staggered momentarily but shook his head and went for her again. This time the other two joined in.

Dark crony, reached for his gun and Max took him first. Grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back, he dropped it. She kicked it with her foot and it skittered under a table and down the back stairs. While she was tied up, Birdie tried to use his old trick of 'distract 'n jab'.

"Oh no you don't." Max shoved the guy away and grabbed Birdie's arms. Kicking him in the stomach, she then stuck the exposed needle, into his neck. He opened his mouth to yell but soon slumped into an unconscious heap. 

Before she could turn around, large metal encased arms closed around her and a single blade pointed up into the soft flesh under her chin. She stiffened and watched as Eddie's crony went to retrieve his gun. 

"Move, love, and you'll become shish kebab," Eddie sneered.

Max didn't move. She waited. Listening to the heartbeat in the body behind her, feeling the hot breath on the back of her neck, she smiled to herself. "What will your sex-bot think of us now, Eddie?"

"Why you little..." 

She took the opportunity of his loosened grasp to pound him right in the chest, right above his heart. Pity she didn't hit him hard enough to make his heart stop. Then again, metal scrap like him might not have a functioning human heart.

Before the other crony could return and start on her again, Max took off in flash speed for her bike. 'Please,' she begged silently, 'Let this be the end of it.'

Alec watched till she had disappeared from sight. When Eddie had gotten her in the death grip, he'd been ready to jump in then and there. But the defiant and self-confident jut of her jaw made him hesitate.

He relented to the proud smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth. Whether he was on a vengeance mission or not, he couldn't deny that she was a real great piece of work. But when it came down to it, she could do with a little less superiority. He picked up his jacket, which was thoroughly drenched and left the shelter of his hiding place. There was more to be done yet.

As she'd rode away, she got the distinct inkling that she was being watched. Not by Eddie and his crew, someone else. Someone who knew how to be evasive and still manage to be right there with her. Discreetly tilting her head towards the rooftops again, she noticed the flicker of a dark shadow. Keeping her eyes on the spot, she waited to see if it reappeared. After several seconds, she continued on. Forcing herself to remain wary but unconcerned.

It would be almost 8 o'clock before she would get to Logan's and by that time, she'd been locked out of her apartment building, drenched to the core and her package was never delivered, because the addressee didn't even exist. It was getting close to making her 'Top 10 Worst Day' record. As she turned her key in the lock, she almost wished she'd just gone home instead. His disappointment wasn't something she wanted to deal with right now. Silently closing the door behind her, she walked to the kitchen to defend her case.

  



	4. The Hunted

**"Watch Your Back"**  
by: terisxenite@hotmail.com and iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**Author's notes:** Thank you so much for the encouragement, Deb. We'll keep writing as long as we're breathing, so don't give up on us. ;) RoxyAnn, simple typo, thanks for the feedback.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hunted**

Logan heard her soft footsteps before he saw her. His back was facing the walkway, so he didn't see the apologetic look on her face.

"You missed dinner." He didn't turn around. Outside it was still raining and flashes of light occasionally lit the blackened clouds.

Max stopped walking, she leaned on the bench top. Closing her eyes, she tried to unhear the sound of his voice. The disappointment. It was only dinner. Staring at her feet, she realized she was making little pools of water on his nicely polished floor.

When she still didn't answer, he did turn. And immediately regretted his tone. She looked like she'd just come out of a dunking tank. "I'm sorry, Max." He held up his hand, silencing her when she tried to speak. Walking quickly down the hall. He returned with a towel and a bathrobe. "Here. We'll talk later. I try to dry out some of your stuff."

Max tried to hold back the tremble in her voice as she took the offerings he passed her. "Tha...nks, Logan." And quickly, before she could crumble further in his presence, she made for the bathroom.

He watched as she strode from the room, despite her usual posture there was something about the slight slump in her shoulders that gave her away. Not to mention the tremble in her voice. He made a mental note to discover just what happened today. No secrets, no lies, that's what he wanted between them. Virus aside, he wanted the fragile relationship they had to work. That year wasted, dancing around each other, both afraid to admit their true feelings, a time he doubted the person she was... Some things were better off forgotten. 

He went to work reheating dinner for her. By the time he heard the water stop, he'd set the plate at her place setting. 

In the mirror, she stared at her reflection. The steam clouded around her, soaked ringlets lay across her shoulders. Suddenly, instead of seeing herself, she saw a forest. Deep green, with lots of beautiful earthy color, trees so tall that they reached high into the sky. Rays of light flickered between the leafy canopy, making shadows dance on the forest bed. Sounds of a tormented soul reached her ears and as she blinked back to reality, she realized that the deep-set sob was coming from her own lips. Clutching the rim of the basin, she sucked in a deep breath and forced the tremors down. Turning on the tap, she splashed her face. Looking over at the robe, for the first time she noticed why it seemed familiar. She'd worn it once before. That night. 

_"Don't leave me here. Don't let them take me."_

"Ben, I can't carry you. We'll both get caught."

" I know."

Two words rang in her ears, over and over. _I know._ Leaving the robe handing on the rail, she exited the bathroom. Logan stood looking out the window, and she could see that he'd put food on the table. The knot in her stomach tightened painfully even before she spoke, knowing she was going to hurt him for the second time tonight.

"Logan, I've gotta blaze. Something I gotta do." She avoided his gaze and quickly picked up her damp things. No point drying them, considering she was just going back out there. 

As she turned to pull on her pants and sweater, he averted his eyes. But before she could leave, he grabbed her arm. 

Max looked up in alarm and he pulled back his hands. "Logan!"

"Look, I'm okay. Just let me drop you home. It's heavy out there." He gave her a pleading look. 

She almost relented. Part of her wanted to stay, and tell him the whole sordid truth. The nightmares she had, what she had to do to her brother, things that tortured her waking hours. But the look on his face at that moment, seemed a lot like the look that he'd given her the night she'd last seen Ben. Like she was someone else. Someone he didn't know. It was only for a second, but she'd seen it.

"I'll be okay, I need to clear my head and there was trouble at our apartment. I need to sort it out." She headed for the front door before pausing in the walkway. She looked back at him. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Logan managed to push out. Gritting his teeth, when the front door closed.

Max got to her street and found that the new bolt and chain had already been cut. At least she had something to be thankful for. Someone had saved her the trouble of breaking into her own apartment building.

One foot through the door, she sighed in relief. OC wasn't home. Not that she didn't find her best friend a comfort most times. Just tonight. She needed to be alone. 

Alec watched from the rooftop across the street. He thought after watching her distress earlier in the evening that he'd give her a small break. After she'd left, he'd cut the chain and padlock he'd installed. After all, he wasn't that cruel. He hadn't just managed to successfully agitate Max, but at least a dozen other building tenants too. He'd seen Original Cindy at Crash an hour ago, and from what he'd witnessed, he doubted she'd make it to her own bed tonight. The girl she'd picked up was a really nice piece of ass. Really waste she wasn't straight. 

After about ten minutes, the lights went out. He wondered what she was thinking of, whether he'd successfully gotten a little attention yet. Did she even realize she was being hunted? He'd give her a real scare yet. Letting her know that he could out wit and beat her anytime he wanted.

Several days later... 

~*~*~*~

The sound of limbs thrashing through the brush, pounded deafening in her ears. Her heart raced in her chest. Thumping so hard it felt like her rib cage would burst. She had to get to them, she had to get to him before he could kill Father Destry.

"Lookin' for me, Maxie?" Ben asked, materializing behind her.

"Where is he?" She heard herself say, eyeing him nervously as he started to circle her.

"He's in the good place, I'm sure the Lady found him worthy..."

"No!" she screamed as she threw herself at him. 

They both landed on the ground with a thud. As she struggled to get up, she notice that Ben was still. His eyes unblinking. Until he turned to her, slowly. "It's over."

She looked down at her hands, and stared at the knife protruding from her brother's chest. A silent scream tore from her lips, as she noticed the blood staining her skin, and clothes.

Max jackknifed in her bed, her heart beating painfully alive in her chest. Bathed in a cold sweat, the sheets crumpled tight around her, she felt trapped. Angrily, she kicked them off and jumped out of bed. She savagely wiped at the dampness that covered her face. She thought those nightmares had ended long ago. They should have, they were supposed to. Father Destry had said that letting things out in confession would make the load outside easier to carry. It'd been nine and a half months now.

Walking to the window, she looked out into the night. It was dark outside and the rain was still beating down. In her minds eye she saw the space needle. The night that she confronted Ben about Father Destry. She could still hear his taunts.

_"You're a wolf in sheep's clothing, Max. You're hiding your instincts, every minute of everyday, so no one will know what you really are. A soldier. A hunter. A killer."_

Why was this coming back? How and why now? She couldn't piece it together, sure there was a fleeting moment back at Manticore when she first saw Alec...In that moment her heart skipped a beat, and her fingers stilled the rhythmic drumming on the window pane. It wasn't. No way, not possible. There was nothing to feel guilty over. Then why had she immediately brought that thought into existence.

Alec deserved every punch, every kick and every blow, she argued. He screwed up big time, it'd teach him to think about things before he even strayed an eyelash again. But he'd been away from work for three days now. Weird things had been going on, runs had been screwed up, she'd had that close call with the Steelheads, even Logan seemed to be acting a little odd. Something was up. There was something very off about everything around her. Looking out the window again, she physically flinched to catch sight of a shadow disappearing from the rooftop across from her building. 

Grabbing a jacket, she ran for the front door and down the hall. Taking the stairs in jumps, she hit each landing with a thud in desperation to get to the ground floor. Bursting out the back entrance, she caught a glimpse of a fading tail light in the distance. But it wasn't so far that she couldn't make out the plates. Zeroing in she read it aloud, "ZX3782, 31CQRI." Alec's plates.

A chilly breeze chased the tingling sensation up her spine. First thing tomorrow, she was going that have a word in her little friend's ear. If he still wasn't up for working, she'd kick his ass and give him a good reason not to be. _Laid up, my ass._ Normal was such a sucker. 

~*~*~*~

Alec was stuffing his wallet and rain jacket in this satchel when Max, confronted him.

One minute he was merrily whistling away, then he saw a pair of dark boots, enter his line of vision. Without looking up, he spoke, "New getup for work, Maxie? Must say, nice lace-ups. Kinda hard on your feet though, after oh, say five hours of cycling..." His next comment was cut short when he found himself firmly slammed up against the lockers.

Max held her forearm firmly against his neck. She would hold her frustration in check, but not for long. "Where were you last night?"

"Nice of you to think of keeping me company, but I don't think my interludes are any of your business."

Abruptly, Max let go of him and walked away. If he wasn't going to admit it, then she wasn't going to drag it out of him and make herself look like an idiot. Let him be an ass, it wasn't anything new.

"Max, wait up. Hey." Alec grabbed her arm and held her fast. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing...just. Never mind. Things have just been weird lately. It's like it all started after Mia and..." She caught the smirk on Alec's face and stopped mid-sentence.

"Go on," he prodded. When Max stayed silent he continued their tale, "Oh, come on. Don't tell me you've forgotten that day already, Max. It was the most exhilarating day of your life."

Her face drained of all color and her heart rate quickened in an instant. His voice echoed in her head, he sounded exactly the same as he had when she stood there, staring down at him. Looking up at Alec's face, she saw a flicker of confusion and suddenly he looked very much like Ben. Too much.

  



	5. On The Run

**"Watch Your Back"**  
by: terisxenite@hotmail.com and iluvaqt@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** as per default chapter.   


**QT's notes:** Still going. Teris has been busy so I've had to try and fly solo for awhile. I'm really hoping that we can write the final chapters together. As you've probably noticed by now, two writers are definately better than one.

* * *

**Chapter 5: On The Run**

Max turned so quickly, she didn't notice the tell-tale 'Alec smirk' that had crept across his features. And before he could say a word, she'd taken off in a dead run.

"Max," he yelled after her.

Everything around her seemed cloudy and she almost bowled over Logan, who had just started down the ramp. 

"Hey! Wait!" Logan shouldered out of the way just in the nick of time, and before he could think to run after her, she'd disappeared.

Alec raced after her, muttering a curse under his breath. Logan went to go after them both but Original Cindy grabbed his arm.

"I don't know what's up with that, but you need to sit your ass down and give me the 411 on what's up with you and my boo." When he didn't look like he'd comply with her request, she folded her arms and gave him a frown.

Logan stood his ground and stared back. "Look, I don't know anymore than you do. She's been shutting me out for the last couple days. I'm not going push. She'll tell me, if she wants my help."

"You really believe that?" OC asked sadly.

"She's never given me any reason to see otherwise. I've butt in before. My intrusion wasn't welcome. I'd rather not have her anymore upset than she already is." Put into words his defense sounded weaker than he first thought.

"How do you know that it ain't you she's upset over?" 

"Hey, I…" Logan started defensively.

She held up a finger, shushing him. "The fact that you didn't ask was enough. From what Original Cindy's seen, Max's hurtin' bad about somethin'. Alec might find her, but I'm bettin' he ain't the one she wants lookin'."

At that moment, Normal decided to make his presence known. "Not that I haven't relented to this temptation before, remember - place of business. So unless you're using your break time, bip bip bip, girlie."

Original Cindy rolled her eyes and Logan found himself resisting a smile. "Well, find my boo and don't let me find either of you at Crash tonight. There's some serious lovin' that should be goin' down. And I don't mean that kind," she added quickly when she caught the cheeky glint in his eye. "That'd be up to my girl. Just treat 'er right."

~*~*~*~

Max ran so hard that she didn't pay any attention to her surroundings. Down back alleys and deserted streets, she kept her pace steady. Her heartbeat was racing and her legs started to burn. She wouldn't be able to keep up her speed for much longer. Movement ahead made her stop dead and slump into the shadows. Taking even deep breaths, she slowed her heart rate to it's regular beat. Watching the men moving furniture at the end of the block, she tried to figure out where she was. Certain fixtures and scattered junk seemed vaguely familiar. Straightening her jacket, and brushing the wayward curls from her face, she moved down the alley. 

It wasn't till she reached the corner that she realized why everything looked familiar. She was again, confronted with the church. Only this time she was looking at the back courtyard. A blue van was parked in front of a small flight of stairs leading to the back door. Probably the kitchen or storage room, she surmised. Max walked slowly towards the church. It wasn't that she feared the building, or the man she would find in it. It was more so the memories it brought back. The memories that where kept behind those big - dark red - doors. 

Maybe her someone was trying to tell her something. There had to be a reason why she'd ended up back here. Considering she felt so messed up, maybe the tiny bit of sanity she had left was giving her directions. She walked up the concrete steps, pulled open the door and went inside. 

Nothing had changed. The pews were empty, and the church mostly deserted. With the exception of a young couple, who were lighting candles at the prayer alter. Not wanting to draw attention to herself, Max quietly made her way to the confessional. She was about to go in when a woman in a gray suit stopped her.

"Miss, Father Destry's not here."

Max stopped and looked at the woman. She had a gentle voice and kind blue eyes. Just being in her company seemed to relax her a little. "Do you know if he'll back today?"

"Maybe later tonight. A lot of people stop by after their work hour to see him. If you need to find him, he's at St Marcus House, on 12th Avenue. It's a few blocks from here. Do you have a ride?"

Max shook her head. "Kinda messed up today, I walked here."

The woman smiled, "If you can wait a few minutes, I'll take you there. It's on the way."

At her nod, the woman left Max alone. She sat in the second last row, waiting. Without someone to talk to, her mind started working overtime again. Why was Alec acting so strangely? Why was everything going crazy in her life? Not that, that was out of the ordinary, but lately it just seemed more insane than the norm. She was edgy and nervous, and she didn't like feeling that way. And did she imagined it or had Logan come to Jam Pony? 

After a couple of minutes, the woman returned and led her out the back to the van. It was only a five-minute drive to St Marcus and Max was sure she could have walked it, in good time. But the woman insisted it was not out of her way.

Standing outside the mesh fence, she watched the kids playing basketball on an old court. The lines were badly faded and the backboard looked like it had seen better days. She got so engrossed in their amateur game that she hardly noticed the man approach her.

"Thought it was you. What brings you here, Max?" 

Max turned her head slightly to look at him. He hadn't changed much. He wore a red-checkered scarf and a thick dark woolen coat. His hair was a little longer and there were a few more lines around his eyes. Long nights and many more burdens to carry, she wondered. "Something's been nagging at me. It's weird, because after I talked to you that night, I thought I felt a little better. Now, it's like nothing changed. It's all coming back...it's almost like it wants to take me."

"Death isn't something that can be forgotten easily. Even though God has forgiven you, it's not enough. Have you forgiven yourself?" he asked solemnly. When Max didn't answer, he touched her arm lightly. "Let's walk." 

She only nodded and followed his lead. 

"What's been happening?"

Max thought back over the last couple of days. Her recent nightmares, the run in with the Steelheads, not being able to tell Logan what had been going through her head. Alec this morning… "Too much. But I can't figure it out and I don't know what it means. Maybe I'm just getting messed up over nothing."

"It's not getting towards that time last year is it?" Father Destry asked carefully.

Max shook her head, "I thought about that too. I had this crazy notion that maybe it was some kind of payback. Maybe I should have done something different? Maybe I should have tried to save him…I don't know."

"Don't blame yourself…"

"Then who can I?" Max shot out. Immediately regretting her tone once she heard herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lay this on you."

"Hey, I'm here to listen. Sometimes things get rough. I don't take it personally." Father Destry laughed at her sidelong glance. "Okay, I try not to."

Max allowed herself a small smile. "You know. Thinking about date connections, you've got me onto something. I've got to visit a friend but I'd like to see you again. Will you be here?"

"No. But I'll be back at the church at around 6, drop by then?"

"I will," Max replied. 

~*~*~*~

Alec couldn't have been more than 3 seconds behind her when she raced out of Jam Pony, yet he'd already lost her.

It was close to 2 p.m. now and he'd been searching for hours, he'd skipped lunch. After checking his pager for the 10th time, he knew it'd take a lot of sweet-talking to pacify Normal tomorrow.

Cranking another destination off; he was coming to the end of the 'places-you'd-be-likely-to-find-Max' list. Crash, Space Needle, Terminal City, Joshua's. He'd even gone so far as to try Blowfish Tavern. After what he'd put her through - in the way of a hard time - it'd had been serious delusion telling him she was a closet lap dancer. His cell phone rang and he gratefully answered it. It was a welcome distraction after all the mental processing he'd had to do, just trying to think of another place to look.

"Alex, have you found her?"

"Hey, Logan. Nope, no sign of her yet. Any luck?" he held back the 'yes' of relief, on the tip of his tongue.

"No. I wanted to ask you if you had any ideas," Logan said hesitantly.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I'm just about fresh out." Just at that moment, he caught a waft of freshly baked pie, and his stomach growled nosily.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing," Alec chuckled uncomfortably. "Listen, if you find her. Give me a call."

"Yeah, you too," Logan replied.

Alec pocketed his phone and let his feet follow his nose. Bumping straight into an old lady carrying a wrapped hamper. The lovely scent was coming from beneath the cloth. His mouth watered in anticipation and he rubbed his hands together. 

The old lady looked at him, a little frightened. He only just realized that he was completely blocking her path. 

"Sorry, I'm just starving and that pie smells too good."

"I…I," she looked worried. She was half his height and probably as fragile as porcelain. "I can't…give it to you…"

"No, no. You got it wrong. I'll pay you. How much?" He realized that she must have thought he'd probably rob her, if she didn't hand it over.

He noticed her voice tremor as she weakly told him how much, carefully avoiding his eyes. He paid her and quickly hurried away. Not wanting to give her the opportunity to do something crazy like, call attention to them. 

  



	6. It Doesn't Lie

**"Watch Your Back"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com & terisxenite@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per chapter one.  
**QT's Notes:** AngelZ, I'm glad you're enjoying all my current fics. I hope this one lives up to it's premise. 

* * *

**Chapter 6: It Doesn't Lie**  


Max felt uncomfortable barging in on him without calling. She'd debated it for all of five minutes. Her impatience had won over. She wasn't about to waste a time by trying to call, when it would mean scouring through endless avenues looking for an unlisted number. All because right now, she didn't feel up to, talking to Logan. The things you did when you feel hard for someone

Picking the front door lock, she made her way down the hall. Max rapped gently on the doorframe to his office, before walking in. 

"Max." A synthesized voice greeted. Sebastian didn't turn around. His attention was focused on a monitor that was searching furiously through a complex database. His acute senses picked up her distinctive smell and movement. She was graceful and always weary. Sure, yet soft footsteps. And the scent of cherries and coconut always seemed to linger, even after her physical presence had gone.

"Hey. Sorry to crash in on you, but I need a favor." Max leaned against the bench behind him and tried to figure out what he was working on.

"What do you need?" Sebastian asked, calmly closing the screen she was inconspicuously trying to study.

"Information." She moved to stand beside his chair. He could better see her reflection standing there, than behind him. "If I were cloned, would they behave and think the same way I do?"

"It's hard to say. In a controlled environment, presented with the same stimulus, science would say yes. Outside? Maybe. But it'd be stupid to assume things on that basis. Experiences have a large impact on the person, as do genetically inherited behavioral and thought processes." Sebastian inclined his head slightly and asked curiously, "Why?"

"Just wondering. They made clones of us. Don't wanna think about another me out there. It's kinda freaky."

"Max, same genetic code doesn't equate to the same future."

He didn't know it, but what he said was all she'd wanted to hear since her nightmares had begun. "Thanks, Sebastian. I gotta jet."

"Later." After she'd disappeared around the corner. Sebastian switched the monitor back on. It had been a really brief and very intriguing visit. Max always had a reason for asking questions. Usually she kept very much to herself. The fact that she made the trip in person and posed such a personal question, made him very curious. Looking at the screen again, he noticed that the search had stopped. The file he required, flashed under a highlighted bar and he asked his computer to dial a number.

"Sebastian," Logan answered.

"I got what you wanted"

~*~*~*~

Alec rounded the end of the block and was about to cross the street when his cell phone rang. "Yeah," he answered, taking shelter from view under a vendor's canopy.

"Alec, it's Logan."

Alec noted the other man sounded worried. And it seemed like a different sort of worry than the last time they'd spoken. Logan had found something, or he'd heard from Max. Either option should have made him feel relieved but they didn't. "Whatcha got?"

"Had a call from a friend, he's seen Max," Logan said carefully. He wasn't sure that introducing Alec to his contact was such a good idea. And from what he'd just heard, he wasn't keen on sharing that with Alec either.

"Where's he at?" Alec prompted. He was itching for an address, Max could already be long gone.

"Too late, she's already left. But something's not right about this. Something's going on, I just can't figure it out." Logan went over Sebastian's brief meeting with Max in his head. Why would she want to know if identical genetics would produce the same behavior? Suddenly it hit him. Jam Pony that morning, the look on her face. She was running from Alec and now it all made sense. "I don't know when it started, and I don't know why butshe thinks you're Ben."

"How? I meanshe knows I'm not. I was at Manticore all those years they were out here"

"Alec, you came from the same place, you have the same genetic imprint. Ben was a killer. Max never told me how he died. Just that she had to stop him before he killed anyone else."

"Logan, I'm not a killer. Manticore couldn't even make me do that right."

"I didn't say you were like Ben. I'm saying that, that could be what Max is thinking. Don't worry about looking for her. I'll find her. Thanks for your help, Alec."

"Yeah," Alec said half-heartedly. "Anytime." Shoving his phone in his breast pocket, he dejectedly moved out of the shadows and into the late afternoon sun. He felt like an outcast even though he was innocent of his twin's crimes. He understood why Logan would say not to look for Max, but he couldn't help the useless and black feelings that were seeping into his thoughts.

~*~*~*~

When Original Cindy approached Alec, she knew he was going on his fifth beer. Genetically enhanced or not, a guy didn't have to drown in himself in alcohol. She sighed, why did the gifts always want to piss away their gifts? 

"You know, it should be a sin to destroy a perfectly created body."

"Didn't know you cared?" Alec said, not bothering to meet her eyes. He didn't know why he always opted for the bar when he knew it made you the obvious focus of attention. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't care if he got drunk tonight, and that he didn't care who saw either.

"Is there a reason for the self-pity tonight. Or are you just given me attitude for the fun of it?" She invited herself to the seat next to him. Audibly sighing when Alec didn't so much as blink at her query.

Alec downed the remainder of his drink and stood up to leave. He shot her a sarcastic smile, and narrowed his eyes. "Not that it's any of your business, but looks like I don't even have to breathe now to earn a black-listing. I was born with the same defective genetics as my dead twin." That said, he tossed a ten-dollar bill on the counter, turned on his heel and left. 

All Original Cindy could do was stare after him.

~*~*~*~

Max sat outside for a good five minutes before deciding not to go in. She'd been home since visiting Sebastian and after a long hot bath, she felt a lot better about everything. She had put her jumbled feelings into perspective. Things had been a little crazy lately, and maybe she'd let a bad memory blow way out of proportion. Alec was no more likely to turn into a 'slave-for-the-Blue Lady' than she was. He was so different to Ben, so much moresmug and annoying. Revving her engine, she released the clutch and took off. 

Alec stepped outside, just as a leather-clad female peeled past him on a black motorcycle. It took him less than a millisecond to recognize the familiar figure. "Max!" He wasn't entirely sure if she'd heard him or not, but she'd started down the road pretty fast. He'd never keep up on foot. Alec didn't hesitate. He jumped on the nearest bike and hot-wired the engine. Seconds later, he was racing after her. 

Gazing ahead, he calculated that Max couldn't be more than 800 metres ahead. But she wasn't showing any signs of slowing. Something about her suspicious behavior seemed to gnaw at him. Hadn't he just been berating himself for crimes he never committed? Didn't this just confirm the crazy notion she had, that he was some serial killer's double? Had she been thinking about him as he walked out? If that were true, then it would explain why his ears were burning. Scratch that, his whole face was burning. Unlike Max, he hadn't come prepared to go riding. His eyes were beginning to water and his fingers were starting to feel the biting chill of the night air. Where was she headed in such a hurry? She'd missed the Space Needle four blocks back and Logan's was towards the harbor. She was going the wrong way.  
  



	7. Slick Slip

**"Watch Your Back"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com & terisxenite@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per chapter one.  


**QT's notes:** Is this soon enough, candyabble? I'm really glad you're enjoying this story ;) The next chapter will be up in a couple hours.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Slick Slip**

Something inside her snapped, when she heard her name. It wasn't that it was shouted, or that the voice was intimidating. Not at all. It was the mere fact that it sounded too much like the voice she didn't need to hear. Her foot instinctively went down hard on the gas, and her hair whipped back as the bike picked up speed.

_Where the hell are you going?_ Alec wanted to scream. But his voice failed to function as Max took a corner at 70mph and narrowly missed being side-swiped by a pick-up. Alec squeezed down hard on the breaks. Stopping, within an inch of the side of the truck.

"Are you blind, you dumb shit?! Get off the road or learn how to drive!" The guy continued to swear out his window, as put his truck back into gear and quickly sped off.

Under other circumstances, there'd be no way that he would have let the guy get away with a comment like that. Besides, it had been Max that had given him the acute heart palpitations, not him. He'd stopped. Just something else he could chalk up on his, 'Not-my-fault-but-I-get-to-wear-it' list, that somehow only seemed to apply where Max was involved.

Hand still on the brakes, he revved angrily on the gas. The tyres squealed and smoke clouded the wheels as her took off after her again. This time when he caught up to her, she'd have more than a little explaining to do. He was sick of playing the scapegoat in her blame game. He was tired of being the one who got beaten, punched or swindled out of his kudos. She'd had her fun and Miss Pompous was about to get her comeuppance. 

Tearing down side streets and dodging late traffic, she'd somehow managed to bypass two usually non-avoidable checkpoints. So far nobody had given chase or alerted the cops. With the exception of the frequent horn honking and obscenities flying out some windows. Not that she seemed to hear much of it anyway. Her blood was pumping furiously and the sound of her heart was pounding loud in her ears. It was drowning out all other sound. Her eyes were watering, and not from the wind force. Somewhere deep in her memory images were tearing her down. 

She didn't see the gate looming ahead, nor did she hear the frantic voices of guards yelling.

Alec didn't pull on the brakes this time. There'd be real hell to pay if he stopped now. He could tell she wasn't going to slow, and by sweet Mary, he wasn't going to stick around to take the blame for this one. He was still a couple hundred metres behind her, he sped up to clear the gate just seconds after Max crashed through it.

Behind him, he could hear sirens blaring, the spotlights bearing down on his back. But not for long, they soon faded into the background. He hadn't taken much notice of his speedometer, just the taillight of Max's Ninja. He took a quick glance and his heart momentarily found a new home in his throat. 85mph. And when he looked up, Max had picked up speed. _She's gotta be nuts._ No helmet. Genetically enhanced or not, speeds like this were plain suicide. Did he mention the no helmet? That just took her odds way up. Right now they were looking at a 100/1 odds of survival. 

They were almost in pitch-blackness now. The moon cast a pale blue glimmer over the road and the trees stood tall and darkly looming on either side.

It was too late for either of them to have stopped in time. Alec saw it just before Max's front wheel hit it dead center. The shimmer was darker there, more sparkly and almost black. Oil.

Her bike slid, spinning out of control. She'd tried to keep it under control and counter-steer but she'd been going far too fast. 

Alec yanked on his breaks, but he knew he'd hit anyway. Instead of trying to get through it, he leaned to the left and fell hard, letting the bike go free. Grinding metal sent sparks in all directions and the oil slick caught fire. Seconds later, the bike came to an abrupt halt when it hit a nearby tree. 

Painfully pushing up from the road, he sat up and brushed off his hands and arms. His jacket was shredded on his left arm. And near his hip, it was visibly showing skin. His left thigh burned but he knew it was just grazed, if he were bleeding, it'd sting a hell-of-a-lot more than it was. Standing, he straightened his arms and legs, testing for dislocated limbs. Everything seemed fine. It was then that he looked up. He didn't know why it hadn't registered sooner, but all of a sudden he realized he couldn't see or hear Max. Springing into action, he searched to road. There were three sets of tyre marks. Two were fresh, the other one was old and the tread marks were too wide to be a motorcycle's, probably from the tanker that caused the spill. 

He knew the set that led to the tree on the left, were from his bike. So the set that went straight through the slick and stopped, had to be Max's. But with no other treads leading anywhere, he could even begin to guess where she could be. It wasn't till he smelt burning gas that he knew which way to run.

Running and slipping down the sharp embankment, he ignored the throbbing sensation in his knee. He'd known he'd probably hit the road hard, he was only just beginning to realize exactly how hard.

A few hundred feet from the bottom of the embankment, Alec found her bike. It was on fire and badly damaged. The front was half twisted into the tree trunk it had collided with and the front and rear lights where smashed. The impact had ruptured the fuel tank and he guessed that was how the fire must have started. Looking at the angle the bike was at, he made a virtual projection of which direction Max would have been thrown in.

Max felt a thick warm substance trickling down her skin. Her tongue felt thick and slack in her mouth, and she tasted blood. What had happened? Where was she? A dark shadow approached in the distance, he seemed to be searching for something. He was getting closer, because the sounds of rustling branches and snapping of dry twigs were getting louder. Her right arm felt pinched, and she could feel her hand, except for an achy tingling that wouldn't go away. 

"Max," Alec said as he dropped to his knees. 

She blinked a few times, trying to clear the haze from her eyes, but the mist was still there. She couldn't see him clearly, until a hand touched her forehead. _His hand._

As he brushed the matted hair from her forehead, he could feel the tension from her body surge through his fingertips. He drew his hand back.

Max saw the dark stain on his hand. _Oh god._

"Don't move!" he pleaded as she jerked violently away from him.

Functioning on pure adrenaline, her left boot connected with his chest and while he lay on the ground, she made her escape. She didn't know where she was running to, or who she was looking for, but she knew their life depended on it.

Alec sat up, groaning. "I so didn't deserve that. What's with this chick?" Now every time he breathed it would ache, at least for the next ten minutes. From her eyes, he could tell that she probably had a concussion. And she was obviously delirious, because she was running deeper into the forest. The road was back the other way. "Here we go again," he muttered, getting to his feet and starting after her.  



	8. Survival

**"Watch Your Back"**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com & terisxenite@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer:** As per chapter one.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Time To Heal (Survival)**

Max knew she wasn't running fast enough, the response of her legs seemed sluggish and everything seemed to be moving slower than normal. The voice behind her was yelling her name. But it was drawn out, almost like an echo and just something stuck in her head.

"Max!" Alec called. She still hadn't slowed. He was catching up easily, but he didn't want to freak her out. She was obviously already spooked about something. When she still didn't stop, he dove at her legs. Not the smartest thing to do but effective. When she lay there unmoving, face in the dirt, he wondered if he'd injured her further. He crawled off her quickly. 

_Whack._ Max kicked him in the jaw, sending him sprawling backwards. She jumped into a crouch and then stood, circling him slowly.

Alec decided to stay down for the moment. He was still seeing dancing lights. And if he weren't mistaken, Max seemed fine. She towered over him, with what looked like a smirk on her lips. That did it. The smirk got him fired up again. Injured or not, she'd had him on his back one too many times this past week. She wouldn't have that pleasure again. Shaking the illusions away, he flipped to his feet.

"You're not gonna have him." Max said defiantly.

"Who? What are you on about, Max?" Alec asked, truly baffled now.

"Father Destry. And quit playing games."

"I'm not..." He knew getting defensive was hopeless. If he'd learnt anything at all about Max, it was that if she'd made her mind up, that was that. "All right, if we're gonna duke it out. I'm not going easy just 'cause you're a girl."

Max sneered, "And I'm not going easy on you, just 'cause you're a boy, Ben."

Alec was stunned for a moment. Max used it to her advantage. She kicked him hard in the stomach and he landed with a thud against a fallen tree. 

The tree was old and covered in green moss. Not only was his jacket ruined but his jeans too. The stains she just made him get would never come out of his pants. Now he was really angry. "Snap out of it, Max. I'm not Ben!"

"Oh, I forgot. You're the dutiful little soldier. Slave to the Blue Lady. Get it through your head, big brother. We're not at Manticore anymore! The Blue Lady never existed. We made her up!" she yelled back.

He stayed put, but he was on the defensive. She was still watching him, waiting. "You can play your game, Maxie. But you're gonna get hurt."

"I'm the wolf in sheep's clothing, remember?" 

"Yeah, one that needs taming," Alec retorted moving at blur speed. Before she knew it, he was behind her. He kicked out her left knee and twisted both her arms behind her back.

Max sagged against him, breathing heavily and dazed with pain. 

Looking down, he noticed her right arm seemed to be twisted very badly for a simple hold. And as he loosened his grip, he realized that it was dislocated. Gently letting go, he managed to catch her around the waist before she hit the ground.

"Alec?" she whispered, recognition finally dawning in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. Now don't move this time, okay?" he said. He tried to support her as carefully as he possibly could. At least her head had stopped bleeding. There was a small trail of dry blood that started from the corner of her mouth, but that didn't look too bad. He was more concerned about her injured arm and now, dislocated knee. He cursed himself for not thinking smarter, for not finding a way to reason with her, or disable her without injury. He clenched his jaw, determined not to feel guilty about his actions. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Max."

Max bit her lip, trying to bite back the pain in her body. Trying to bury the pain in her heart and conscience, not just ache from her physical injuries. "It's not...your fault," she managed to choke out.

He waited, thinking that there'd be some barbed retort to follow or maybe that it'd been his ears deceiving him. But the truth came again.

"I'm sorry I blame you for..."

"It doesn't matter, Max," he countered. He felt bad enough over his planned mishaps for her. The failed delivery, the run-in with the Steelheads, tailing her and making her watch her back. And now, for hurting her on purpose - even though it had been with the best intentions, at least that what he had reasoned at the time. He didn't want to hear an apology now. It just didn't feel as gratifying as he thought it would. In fact, hearing her say sorry made him feel worse than when she was angry with him.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out his cell phone. The bikes were trashed, and even if he could get Max onto one, he didn't want to take the risk of hurting her further.

"Alec?"

"Logan. Max needs help...We're just off the 509, about 15 minutes out of Sector 15...She's hurt but she'll make it...Yeah, I'll get us to the road," Alec said quickly. Hanging up, he checked her pulse. It was strong, but her eyes were closed, and he didn't like that. If she had a concussion - which was a real possibility - the last thing he could let her do was fall asleep. "Maxie, you gotta stay awake." He shook her gently. "Stay with me."

~*~*~*~

Fifteen minutes later, a Metro Medical chopper touched down and Logan jumped out. Alec had brought Max to the bottom of the embankment, but he hadn't wanted to try carrying her up on his own.

"How badly is she hurt?" Logan asked, desperately wanting to take her himself, but knowing he couldn't.

Alec supported her across his lap and held her loosely in his arms, being careful to avoid her injured arm. "Her right ankle is badly swollen, left knee's out and her right shoulder feels dislocated."

Max was conscious, but extremely dazed and almost completely unaware of her surroundings. She could hear people talking. And she recognized both Logan and Alec's voices. She wanted to respond, but her tongue wouldn't form the words.

"How'd this happen?" Logan demanded.

"I was following her..."

Max tried to shake her head and Logan noticed. "Never mind. We'll talk later." 

Alec let the paramedics put Max onto a stretcher. 

Logan grudgingly said, "Thanks." 

Alec didn't reply. He quietly followed the group up the slope.

~*~*~*~

An few hours later, Max lay in the guest room sleeping. They just come back from the hospital half an hour ago and Max had fallen asleep in the car. Sam had strapped her left knee tight, and bandaged her ankle. He'd checked her shoulder and it had been dislocated. They'd popped it back and he'd wrapped her arm to her chest, to minimize movement of her injured shoulder.

Alec sat on the lounge looking apologetic and strangely quiet. While, Logan stood across the room, brooding in the doorway.

"I should have just let her go," Alec started.

Logan just grunted something that sounded like, yeah, and said nothing.

"Alec?" a voice called from the closed bedroom door.

Both men straightened at the sound. Alec looked at Logan, before getting up and walking down the hall toward the door. 

Max waited till Alec appeared and gave him a small smile. "Sorry for being such a freak show."

"Nah, we all have days," Alec replied, trying to brush it off the whole thing.

"No really, I've been carrying around this...you just didn't deserve that back there, or these last couple of days..."

Alec shook his head, "I don't think I'm the guy who really needs to hear it."

Max averted her eyes and Alec noticed a slight tinge of pink creep across her cheeks.

"Is he out there?"

"You betcha. Listen, I'm sorry for the whole kickin' you bit..."

"Just forget it, Alec." 

"Right. I'll catch you tomorrow?" he asked, hopefully.

"Yeah."

He disappeared from the doorway and a few moments later, Logan was there.

"You don't have to stand all the way over there," she said quietly. 

"I know." Logan stepped into the room and approached the bed. Max made a small motion for him to sit.

Her blush deepened and she looked away when he didn't sit down straight away.

Logan sat by her left side and reached for her hand. 

Her heart skipped a beat. Before she could react to his gesture, his hand stopped and instead, he placed it on her arm that was covered by the sheet. 

"How do you feel?" he asked, gently squeezing her hand through the covers.

"Sore. But that's a good sign. They say if it hurts, it means you'll live." She smiled.

And he managed a small chuckle. "I was really worried about you. When Alec..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." She looked down at where his hand covered hers. Even though she couldn't feel his skin, or touch his fingers, she felt his warmth. And it touched her more deeply than anything she'd felt in a long time.

"It's not your fault, Max." Logan looked at her, forcing her to meet his eyes. With everything in his being, he wished he could brush the stray curl from her face. It was just brushing her cheek, just covering the corner of her left eye. 

Max let out a deep breath, not knowing she'd been unconsciously holding it. Something about looking into his sky blue eyes, made her want to freeze time. They were so caring, gentle and honest. It was as if nothing could be wrong, so long as they were right with the owner of those crystal azure eyes. "It wouldn't be if I'd let go of the past."

"You mean, about Ben?"

Max nodded. "It's about time I stopped letting it hang onto me." This time when see looked into his eyes, she knew hers were beginning to brim with unshed tears of mixed emotions. She was a little uncertain, so tired and almost relieved. Father Destry had tried to explain forgiveness to her, but she couldn't do it. Not when she couldn't tell Logan, but that was back then. "I've needed to tell you. It just so crazy that I've left it for so long."

The glow of the lamplight played off the walls and shone through the open door. Max leaned back against the pillows and started to talk. Logan continued to sit by her, and gently squeezed her hand supportively. 

Outside the rain began to fall. Gently tapping on the glass and running down the window. The lights from the bedroom and lounge could be seen from outside Logan's apartment.

Across the city, high in the Space Needle, the wind whipped through the broken panes of the old Observation Deck. A card flickers free from where it was caught in a metal grate. It's a card of a lady dressed in a white dress with a blue coat. A halo circles her head and her heart shines in her chest. 

Carried on the wind, it passes the pale blue moon and disappears into the dark night.

**~THE END~ **

* * *

**QT's notes:** I ended on this because now it will lead into the remaining eps of Dark Angel. She tells Alec about Ben, as shown in 'Hello, Goodbye'. He understands how hard it was for her and a little of what she felt because he experienced a glimpse of it first hand, in 'Watch You Back'. Or at least that's how I like to think it happened. ;) 

Teris and I planned a rough plot of this fic, right after I watched 'Fuhgeddaboudit', I got online with her and said, "No way is that ending like that!" Teris had co-written before, but I hadn't and I asked her if she'd like to give it a whirl with me. It's a shame that she couldn't work past Chapter 3, with me. But she's really busy with other important things. She'll read this sometime, and she'll either strangle me, or flying glomp me to bits! :P

Oh, and I'm getting the feeling that Max had the card and gave it to Father Destry at some point. Or am I remembering that from someone's fic. :P I don't remember.

Did you like it, hate it or expect something different?  



End file.
